


The Blood of My Angel

by Ilovefandoms12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbeldore bashing, Dark Harry, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry has a bunch of inheritances, James Potter and Lily Evans are still alive, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, THEGAYYYYYY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovefandoms12/pseuds/Ilovefandoms12
Summary: Excert-Suddenly he heard his name being mentioned." Professor, what if Harry finds out? That boy is such a nuisance. All he ever does is stay cooped up in his room and we can't spy on him for you." Hermione complained as she thought about the boy who would've been much smarter than she was if it hadn't been for the Knowledge Decrease potions that they massaged down his throat every night." Don't worry Miss Granger. Everything is going according to plan. All we need now is for him to die as he kills Voldemort. Then, I will clean up his mess and we will be the most famous magical beings this world has ever known."" Yeah 'mionie." The voice of one Ronald Weasley could be heard. " Don't you trust the Professor?""Of course I do, Ron! What if he goes to Gringotts and claims his positions as Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of all the Lordships he has? He might break all the binds we have him under....." Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "Oh well, it’s not like he’s smart enough to think ahead like this."





	1. Blood Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Harry Potter Fanfiction. I own only minor characters that I added. Please do not copy or share without my permission.

Chapter One- Blood Thirsty

An inheritance comes with time as well as gifts, blessings, and maybe a curse. Inheritance can come with money, role, or maybe even power.

The world has only two things. Power…. and those too weak to achieve it. Power either seeps in slowly or rushes towards you with the strength of a mighty lion.

In Hadrian James Tobias Potter-Snape’s situation, the power came rushing towards him like a waterfall each day. With both magical, creature, and money inheritance. And….. the truth.

….(Next) 

Hadrian Potter was a very famous wizard that had the destiny of saving the entire Wizarding World. He was famous for his mother and father's death… or so he thought. 

What if James and Lily Potter weren't in love romantically?

What if Lily hadn't given birth to Hadrian … but James had?

What if the two hadn't even been married? 

What if Albus Dumbledore was the reason why the world thought Lily Evans and James Potter were dead?

.  
.  
.

What if everything was a lie?

The truth can be very well hidden amongst carefully woven threads of lies and mischievous assumptions. But when found out, the prettiest picture isn't what comes to mind.

……….

Harry was walking down the corridors, carefully hidden underneath the invisibility cloak he had inherited from his father, James. He looked down at the Marauder's map. There, just around the corner was a group of four. Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. He smiled.  
' I wonder what they're talking about. He thought before edging towards the corner. 

Suddenly he heard his name being mentioned. " Professor, what if Harry finds out? That boy is such a nuisance. All he ever does is stay cooped up in his room and we can't spy on him for you." Hermione complained as she thought about the boy who would've been much smarter than she was if it hadn't been for the Knowledge Decrease potions that they massaged down his throat every night.

" Don't worry Miss Granger. Everything is going according to plan. All we need now is for him to die as he kills Voldemort. Then, I will clean up his mess and we will be the most famous magical beings this world has ever known."

" Yeah 'mionie." The voice of one Ronald Weasley could be heard. " Don't you trust the Professor?" 

"Of course I do, Ron! What if he goes to Gringotts and claims his positions as Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of all the Lordships he has? He might break all the binds we have him under....." Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "Oh well, it’s not like he’s smart enough to think ahead like this."

"That's Miss Granger for you, always so insightful." Dumbledore paused. "Miss Weasley, are your attempts to seduce Mr. Potter working?"

Ginerva grumbled. " That's all they are professor, attempts. He's not fallen for me like the lovesick coot he should be."

" Maybe you should try-" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

" Shut Up Granger! No one asked for your opinion!" Ginerva yelled, her voice echoing in the dark. Harry stood silently in the corridor. This explained so much of the nonsense that had been happening lately. 

Ginny would always push her nonexisting chest in his face. Hermione and Ron would always be whispering about something and he knew...he KNEW Hermione was the one destroying his potions.

Harry smiled a truly sad smile before he turned and walked towards the Slytherin's house. It was a secret to everyone but the Slytherins, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Harry himself. He and Draco Malfoy were the bestest of friends.

He was in the fifth year now. He and the Slytherins had been friends since he was in the third year. They were the ones he went to during the Triwizard tournament when even his 'best friends' lucked out in him.

" Silver and Gold~" Harry whispered. The Slytherin's portrait swung open and he walked inside. Soon, he was met with the sight of green and silver, kids playing exploding snap near the mermaid glass ( as Harry liked to call it ), and his bestest friends Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini conversing by the fireplace.

" Har-bear!" A first-year exclaimed once he caught sight of the Gryffindor's 'floating head-'. Harry shrugged, might as well take it off. 

“Hey, Tommy.” He said as the small half-blood first year and his friends hugged him around the waist.  
“Look at what I can do!” Lila, another one of the first years, exclaimed as she gave a flick of the wrist and said “Wingardium Leviosa.” Her papers started floating above the table. Harry smiled.

“You're so powerful.” He smiled as the little girl brightened up with the small praise.  
“Potter,” A familiar voice drawled out. Harry turned towards the speaker. “It seems, somehow, you’ve made it back towards the Den.” That was the name every Slytherin and Harry called the Slytherin House. Den. 

“It seems I have.” He smirked. Blaise and Pansy saw the smirk and smirked as well. “It’s good to be home.” No matter how much they denied it Harry would always be the Father of the house, Draco the Mother of the house, Pansy the Older Sister, Blaise the Older Brother, Neville the Uncle, and Luna the Aunt. The bond with the Slytherins was so strong.

“I want to go to Gringotts.”


	2. Breath Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful to everyone who even thinks this as something worth searching for. THANK YOU!!!!

Chapter Two - Breath Fire

“Hello Mr.Potter, it seems you have finally taken note of the letters?” Griphook said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry paused. “I did not know that you had been sending me letters?” Griphook’s eyebrows were both raised now. “May I ask what they were for?”

The goblin nodded and turned towards the door and headed straight towards it. He held the door open for Harry, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, and Neville to go into.

Harry paused. “Do not worry Mr.Potter. There are very strong enchantments around the room and the perimeter to make sure that no one steals, or somehow overhears some very valuable or personal information.” 

Harry modded before going in with his family trailing behind. There were three chairs. “ Draco, Luna, and Pansy you three can sit. I’m sure it’s fine for Neville and Blaise to stand.” Luna and Pansy nodded before taking a graceful seat.

“Mr.Potter, it has come to my attention that you have not been receiving the letters sent to you via owl?” Griphook asked. Harry nodded.

“ I would like to know what was written in the letters. Surely they would be important if my….. letter thief….. would steal all the letters that were from Gringotts.” 

Griphook nodded. “ A few months ago, it came to our attention that Albus Dumbeldore of Hogwarts as well as Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginerva Weasley have been taking out multiple Galleons each week and adding it to their accounts. However, that is not all.”

There was no sound. “As I was saying, there has been evidence of multiple potions and blocks placed on you. As well as inheritance theft in multiple Lordships.”

Raised eyebrows from Blaise and Pansy and startled looks from Neville. “How DARE they!!” Draco exclaimed as he stood up. “How could they steal from Slytherins’ Father?!! How could they do this to him!?!?!! How could they!?”

Draco’s harsh breathing was loud enough to be mistaken for a dragon’s. “Draco dear, perhaps you should sit down?” Harry gestured towards the empty chair in the middle.

“O-of course Harry.” Draco took a seat, crossing his legs and straightening his back in the process.

Griphook only raised an eyebrow before daring to continue. “ The many potions and blocks that you have been subjected to can be easily, but painfully, washed away. However, inheritance theft is a serious matter. Especially inheritance theft to a young Lord of multiple influential families.” Harry nodded, trying to understand the words.

He wanted to release himself of the bonds and the potions but what would happen next? Yeah, he could make it known to the whole world what was going on but…..

Harry grinned. “So, when can the bonds be removed and the potions cleansed away.”

Griphook moved to stand up before saying, “Right away, young Lord.” Griphook walked to open the doors and everyone filed out. They followed to goblin to a secluded room in the back of the bank’s floor level base.

“In here.” Griphook motioned for the students to walk in before shutting the door and locking it securely. He checked the door frame to make sure that the wards were still successfully intact before walking over to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that it's so short.


End file.
